


Look at my little soldier…

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es triste como ya puede importarle tan poco, y aun así extrañarle tanto. Después de todo es su hermano, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Es Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at my little soldier…

Titulo: Look at my little soldier…

Autor: Ibrahil.

Rating: NC-17

Category: Wincest Epico.

Plot:  _Es triste como ya puede importarle tan poco, y aun así extrañarle tanto. Después de todo es su hermano, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Es Sam._

 

 

 

Es 1615, una época muy buena para los granjeros, de una manera en que Dean no sabe expresarse. Desde que fue niño siempre fue un curioso que seguía a su padre para todos lados, el viejo Jonh, en esa época no tan viejo, le gustaba enseñarle a su pequeño y curioso hijo mayor como cultivar hortalizas, y aunque a Dean le emocionaba, lo que mas le gustaba eran los caballos y las vacas, y las cabras, las gallinas…en fin todo animal que hubiera allí.

Era tanto su amor y sus ganas de aprender a hacer todo igual que su padre que siempre intento hacer que su hermanito, el pequeño Sammy, el pequeño cabron en la actualidad, el cual siempre se quejaba " _Dean me pico un bichooooo!" "Dean me pico otra veeeeeeez" "Dean esa vaca me ve feo" "Dean odio los cerdos" "Dean, popo"(Y esto mientras se lo comía y lloraba después de probarlo) "Dean" "¡Dean!" "¡DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!",_ y así hasta el cansancio, definitivamente el pequeño Sam no había nacido para ser un granjero, ni agricultor ni nada que tuviera que ver con la tierra.

Así que Dean decidió seguir con su sueño y dejar que Sam, el cabrón, se fuera con el suyo: Ser soldado. Lo que nos lleva a la aversión actual de Dean por Sam. El odio que como hermano mayor no se supone debería sentir por el que debería considerar como su hermanito.

Sam se caso rápidamente, con su "amor" de la infancia, una pequeña rubia del norte de Roma. Mierda. Eso es lo que es para Dean, pura y asquerosa mierda.

El mayor de los Winchester recuerda claramente el día en que Sammy, el pequeño y quejon Sammy pero Sammy al fin, le dijo " _Dean… ¿esta mal masturbarse pensando en… nuestro vecinito?"_ Dean ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar que su hermano sabia el significado de la palabra masturbar, por que estaba demasiado en shock de que Sam se la jalaba pensando en el hijo de Ellen, Ash. Bueno si lo de ser gay paso por su mente, pero no era nada extraño en esa época, a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones las familias de clase alta desterraban a sus hijos, y Jonh era de esa casta de gente, aunque no fueran de clase alta.

Así que Sam se caso con una mujer, y Jonh falleció unos años después. Dos años atrás exactamente, en años de una fuerte plaga, que cobro la vida de muchas personas. Dean no lloro, estaba demasiado ocupado arreglando el funeral y la tenencia de sus tierras como para andar pendiente de llorar muertos, al menos no por el momento. Sam por su parte, lloro hasta el cansancio, al padre que no pudo darle nietos a tiempo. Y esa indiferencia de Dean y la testarudez de Sam fue lo que ocasiono la pelea.

" _\- ¡Ni siquiera te importa! No eres mas que una estúpida estatua…Papa murió Dean… - grito Sam, rojo de furia, con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_\- Estoy ocupado, necesito llevar esto al comité… - susurro el mayor enrollando unos pergamino._

_\- Escúchate Dean…Yo se que sientes mas la muerte de papa que nadie…háblame…por favor… - susurro esto ultimo, en suplica._

_\- Nos vemos después Sam…_

_\- No Dean…no lo creo…Me iré…con Jess… - dijo, intentando causar una reacción en el hermano mayor que había controlado con su mirada de cachorrito perdido._

_\- Bien… - fue la seca respuesta de Dean, quien siempre había protegido a Sam de si mismo. Pero no esta vez."_

" _Háblame…"_

Esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su esqueleto, como si hubiesen sido talladas. Es triste como su hermano pudo haberle echo sentir asi, con su corazón latiendo en su pecho de manera agitada. Duele por que esas palabras fueron complementadas con la horrible noticia que termino de romperlo.

Esa era la razón por la que ahora estaba solo en esa casa gigante para una sola persona, sin otra alma que no fuera la de el y la Ellen que venia a cocinarle, de Ash que siempre se pasaba por ahí a comentarle de sus raros experimentos y de las nuevas de Europa.

Recuerda un día hace casi seis meses, cuando recogía uvas de los viñedos, que Ash le dio por aparecerse, casi le mata encajándole la horquilla. Esta vez venia con un rostro serio, y con las manos sosteniéndose las correas del pantalón.

Dean sabía por que estaba así. Eso significaba que venia con noticias de Sam.

" _\- ¿Qué sucedió? – insistió el mayor, mirándole un momento antes de volver a su tarea._

_\- Es Sam…_

_\- Se que es Sam idiota… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Murió por idiota?_

_\- Esta en el ejercito…_

_\- Supongo que era mejor que me dijeras que estaba muerto._

_\- Dean…_

_\- Lo se, lo se…"_

Es triste como ya puede importarle tan poco, y aun así extrañarle tanto. Después de todo es su hermano, la persona que mas ama en el mundo. Es Sam.

El mismo Sam que tiene al frente de el. Apuntándole con una espada al cuello.

\- No pareces un ladrón. – le escucha decir, sabe que es el por su voz pero no puede verlo directamente, la capucha que Dean lleva le cubre parte de los ojos.

\- Que observador… - responde, un poco de agua de lluvia entrándole por los huecos de la capa y mojándole el cuello.

\- Tu nombre. – le exige, presionando la espada contra su cuello.

\- Dean…Dean Winchester. – Dean casi puede ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermano, pero el grito ahogado es audible.

\- Dean… ¿eres tú? – y sus manos están moviendo la capucha de su lugar, Dean no levanta los ojos, no tiene por que hacerlo, le avergüenza que Sam le vea. - ¿Por qué? – pregunto, sus largos y morenos dedos acarician la fea cicatriz que tiene a un lado del rostro, subiéndole desde su quijada hasta su ojo, atravesándolo, el ojos gris dándole entender a Sam que no puede ver, parte de su barba la cubre, pero no deteniendo a Sam para que le acaricia. - ¿Quién te hizo esto?

\- Fue una pelea de bar… - responde retrasando la respuesta a la primera pregunta de Sam, quien tiene esa expresión herida. – Sam… - el nombre suena demasiado bien en sus labios, es como esas pasadas noches donde se daba placer con su mano pensando en su hermano menor.

\- Dean…

\- No…por favor no…

\- Esta bien…debemos…ven a casa por favor…

No quiere aceptar esa propuesta, jura que no quiere, pero es Sam con esa expresión de niño bueno, que 24 años no han cambiado desde que Dean le sostenía en brazos semanas después de haber nacido. Para Dean aunque pasen mil años Sam no perderá nunca esa belleza de sonrisa que es capaz de convencerle para todo.

Sonríe, bajando la mirada al uniforme de soldado de Sam que apenas le cubre, luce como un dios en esa armadura. Y se ve sexy, con toda esa poca ropa encima, Dean no puede evitar estremecerse, y alejarse de la mano que le acaricia la cicatriz.

\- Estoy bien...solo déjame ir... – susurra, intentando no mirar a la mujer que esta de pie asustada esperando a que el guardia le devuelva el bolso hehco de paja. – Por favor... – pide de nuevo, no quiere estar con Sam, no quiere hacerle cargar con ninguna de la mierda que esta sintiendo, no quiere que vea lo destrozado que esta.

\- Háblame, Dean. – y allí están esas palabras de nuevo, esas palabras que le asustan y le llenan al mismo tiempo.

\- No puedo...déjame ir... – susurra, alejándose de el. Quiere correr, pero hay algo que se lo impide, algo que le pide quedarse con su hermano.

\- Dean... – Sam suspira y se gira a la mujer, que ha llamado su atención cuando su hermano había intentando robarle la cartera. Le entrega sus pertenencias y con un movimiento de su mano le ordena que se vaya.

\- NO puedo Sammy...no puedo ir contigo... – niega con la cabeza, en su afán por alejarse de su hermano solo hace que quede arrinconado contra la sucia pared.

\- Dean...no te hare daño...nunca lo haría... – levanta u mano hacia Dean, haciendo que este suspire resignado. – Lo siento...siento no haber estado allí cuando ocurrió el incendio...me culpo cada noche por no haber estado contigo Dean...

\- No es tu culpa... – susurra, golpeando delicadamente la mano de su hermano. – No es tu culpa.

\- Lo es...yo era quien quería tener una vida lejos de eso Dean...es mi culpa... – sus ojos verdes avellana se tornaron oscuros, como si sobre sus anchos hombros descansara ese gran peso de la culpa. – Lo siento Deano.

\- No me llames Deano. – gruño Dean empujándole, sacando una sonrisa de Sam. – No lo hagas. Sabes que siempre lo he odiado.

\- Ok, Deano… - sonrió Sam, recibiendo un golpe de su hermano, bastante certero para faltarle un ojo. – Ven a casa… - pidió en tono mas serio. Viendo como el rostro de su hermano se ensombrecía.

\- Sam…no quiero arruinar tu vida…no ahora que esta arreglada… - dijo, con voz queda, sin dejar de mirar el suelo.

\- No lo vas a hacer Dean…no soy mas que un soldado… - Sam soltó una risa seca, desviando la mirada de su hermano.

\- No digas eso… - pidió el mayor Winchester, tomando del brazo a su hermano.

\- Jess me dejo…ahora vivo en una vieja casa casi al final del pueblo…Roma es una ciudad grande, con muchas casas desocupadas así que mi comandante…me dio esa casa luego de que Jess se quedara con todo…

\- Oh Sam…

\- Debi…volver. Cuando eso pasó debí hacerlo. – la culpa en su voz hacia que las piernas de Dean temblaran, no quería que su hermano se sintiera así.

\- No Sam…no es tu culpa… - susurro, con sus labios demasiado cerca para ser hermanos.

\- Dean… ¿Qué…? – su voz se torno baja, un poco insegura de si misma.

\- Shhh…

El beso fue suave al principio, solo un delicado roce de labios, con las largas pestañas de Dean acariciando las mejillas de Sam de manera que si no hubiesen estado en esa situación tan intima, Sam se hubiese apartado por las cosquillas que le ocasionaban. Un suspiro salió de los labios del mas alto, que estaba levemente inclinado sobre el ahora ladrón, sus labios tomaron el labio inferior de su hermano, chupándolo delicadamente.

\- Sammy… - la voz ronca de su hermano fue lo que desato todos esos sentimientos escondidos en el.

Como si liberaran la bestia de sus deseos, Sam hizo que ambas bocas colisionaran, causando una explosión de sentimientos y sensaciones que los hizo estremecerse a ambos, el mayor dejándose arrinconar contra la pared, y el menor sin soltar sus mejillas que ni sabía tenía agarradas.

Era una noche fría, de esas en que los niños pequeños se calentaban con el cuerpo de sus padres. Uno de esas noches oscuras en las que nadie debería caminar mas que los soldados. Esa fue la noche cuando Dean Winchester sintió que su vida había cambiado, para bien.

\- Vas tarde. – la voz fuerte y ronca del mayor de los Winchester se oyó por la pequeña cocina, tenia una taza de café para el y una de te para u hermano, por que Sam, a pesar de su curiosidad por lo nuevo se negaba aun a aceptar el café, pero debido a la obsesión de su hermano con el negro liquido se obligaba a conseguirlo de los cargamentos de contrabando.

\- LO se…no tengo culpa que te haya dado por quedarte hasta tarde pegado a mi boca. – reclamo mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra, colocándose la armadura en el pecho.

\- No te oi quejarte… - sonrió Dean, moviendo un poco la cabeza cuando el liquido caliente recorrió su garganta.

\- No me quejo… - Sam bufo de frustración cuando no pudo alcanzarle al seguro trasero de su armadura.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? – pregunto Dean, levantando su mirada del periódico que leia, no tenia mas de siete paginas, y solo decía sandeces del cristianismo y algo sobre que el emperador necesitaba no se que cosa, pero a Dean le gustaba leerlo en la mañanas.

\- La armadura no me cierra. – gruño el menor.

\- ¿Cuánto mas vas a crecer? Tienes 25 y sigues poniéndote como burro. – Dean lanzo el periódico sobre la mesa, haciendo que este comenzara a humedecerse por la taza de café que se había caído con el. – Oh grandioso… - gruño Dean antes de volverse hacia a Sam. – Deja ver…

\- No me aprietes. – gruño Sam, riéndose cuando los dedos de Dean le hicieron cosquillas a los costados. – Dean…no hagas eso… - se quejo Sam.

\- ¿Hacer que? – pregunto con voz baja, sensual al oído de su hermano, sus manos bajando por la delgada cintura hasta posarse en las caderas de Sam.

\- Tengo que…presentarme Dean…Morgan se enfadara mucho si no lo hago temprano… - gimió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano.

\- No quiero dejarte ir… - susurro al oído de Sam, sus manos dejando caer el peto al suelo, para dejar al descubierto el pecho fuerte de Sam. – Estas tan firme… - susurro contra el cuello de Sam. Su ojo bueno deleitándose con la vista de la espalda de su hermano. – Tan duro…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Sammy…

\- Dean… - Sam se esta mordiendo sus labios, evitando que los gemidos que su cuerpo quiere soltar salga. No es para menos, por que las manos de Dean están acariciando todo su pecho, encendiéndolo poco a poco.

\- Vas tarde.

Entonces no hay ningún Dean detrás de el.

\- Pídele a Morgan otro peto, después de todo eres su niño favorito. – sonrió Dean recogiendo el pedazo de metal del suelo y colocándolo sobre la silla de madera.

\- Cretino.

\- Perra.

\- Estúpido.

\- NO me hagas seguir Sam, ponte una camisa y ve a buscar a Morgan antes de que se te haga tarde.

Ve como Sam se coloca una de sus camisas blancas antes de Salir a la calle, con la armadura a la mitad del cuerpo, y sin embargo se ve tan sexy caminando por esas calles que a esa hora de la mañana están atestadas de gente.

No puede creer como es que aun el y Sam no hayan hecho mas que besarse, hasta que el cansancio y sus pantalones manchados en semen les obliguen a separarse. Pocas veces las manos callosas de Dean se dedicaban a masturbarle a través de la tela, solo apretándole a través de ella, haciéndole sufrir mas por el poco contacto.

Quiere llegar a mas, quiere llegar a tener una relación mas cercana con Sam, mas intima en todos los sentidos, pero hasta ahora solo son hermanos que se corren en sus pantalones mientras se besan, bueno eso no es tan normal.

Después del infierno que tuvo que vivir con la quema de la granja por los alemanes, y luego medio mundo pisoteando sus campos, Dean nunca pensó que su vida cambiaria asi, con Sam entrando en su esquema de nuevo. Era tan extraño, poder sentirle, molestarle, reírse con el, amarle, no en secreto como antes. Adoraba esta vida nueva.

Mientras estaba sentado en el balcón de la vieja casona al final de la ciudad, se acaricio la cicatriz, pensativo como estaba siempre, pensando en toda la gente a la que había herido desde que lo había perdido todo.

\- ¡Dean! – la voz alegre de Lisa le hizo bajar la mirada, sonriente como estaba debía de tener buenas ideas.

\- ¡Lis! – sonrió, saltando del balcón, con una agilidad qe sorprendió a la chica.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que te puedes partir una pierna y luego pones triste a Sam. – sonrió ella, pinchándole en el pecho con el dedo. - ¿Adivina que?

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto acomodándose la camisa negra que llevaba mientras la chica le tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba poco a poco, por el camino contrario al que Sam se había ido.

La chica sonrió. – Es un secreto. – se giro hacia Dean, mientras caminaba, ambos sin dejar de verse.

\- ¿Qué secreto? - pregunto Dean, acercando su rostro al de ella.

\- Estúpido Morgan… - gruño Sam mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa, con paso lento, cuando vio a Dean saltar del balcón. – Pero será cabron… - gruño, para luego verle reunirse con…¿Lisa? Si, estaba seguro que era ella, pero desde cuando su hermano era tan cercano con ella, desde cuando su hermano había vuelto a ser el Dean Casanova que había dejado hace años atrás. Tenia que estar equivocado, a su hermano ya no… - No es verdad… - susurro.

\- Bueno aquí estamos, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto la chica, palmeando la espalda del hombre con la cicatriz.

– Me parece muy bien. ¿Quién va a trabajar aquí? ¿Tu padre? Tendrá mucho trabajo limpiando esa hiedra. – comento el Winchester, observando el terreno que se extendía frente a sus ojos.

\- Pues…estaba planeando mas como que tu trabajaras aquí… - sonrió la chica.

\- ¿YO? – pregunto el mayor, si pudiera haberse visto en un espejo se daría cuenta de que su boca estaba abierta muy grande.

\- Sip, Ash me dijo que siempre amaste los viñedos…y se que la tierra aquí no es tan buena como en Toscana…pero al menos podrás criar animales y cultivar algunas frutas…y…

\- ¡Es grandioso!

Aparentemente todo podía ir mejor…o eso creía el Winchester.

Regreso en la tarde, cuando el sol caía sobre los sucios edificios y los oscuros callejones comenzaba a ser peligrosos. Una vez y hubo terminado de comprar el terreno, lo que no tardo mucho, afortunadamente el dueño anterior solo quería deshacerse de el lugar para marcharse a otro sitio, seguramente a buscar nuevos horizontes.

Aunque estaba en muy mal estado la tierra, a Dean no le preocupaba ni le molestaba, estaba más concentrado en que volvería al campo como siempre soñó hacerlo luego del incendio en la granja de su padre, donde no pudo salvar nada, ni siquiera un simple animal.

Entro en la cocina de barro, por la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual tenía que reparar mañana por que las putas termitas se la estaban comiendo, azorado como estaba por el calor entro sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor solo sumido entre sus pensamientos. Se encontró con Sam al cerrar la puerta y levantar la vista, este estaba sentando con su armadura sobre las piernas, cosiendo lo que parecía una insignia en la capa, el trabajo que debería de ser de la "esposa" de Sam.

\- Hey, Sammy. – saludo feliz, inclinándose a besarle la frente, pero el menor hizo un movimiento brusco para evitarle, casi cayéndose de la silla. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto suave, pensando que Sam estaría molesto por algo que paso en el cuartel, como había pasado hace meses…

[I] _Era tarde en la noche y Dean no sabia donde meterse, las ganas de buscar a Sam se estaban haciendo casi imposibles de soportar, especialmente considerando el hecho de que hoy tomaban lugar las pruebas de la guardia del emperador, lo que implicaba completo de vida o muerte._

_Se mordió las uñas sucias de los dedos, escupiendo la tierra que se quedaba en su boca con nerviosismo, había arreglado todas las putas macetas de flores de la casa, como una mujer cuidando de la casa. Era lo malo de no tener trabajo propio o fijo, por que ayudar a Elliot en el mercado solo se daba durante los últimos días de la semana._

_Dio unas cuantas vueltas mas alrededor de la mesa de la cocina antes de decidirse a salir. Tomo su chaqueta de cuero de el mueble de madera poniéndosela sobre los hombros. Tomo las llaves de la reja principal, esa que se había empeñado en colocar luego de que un día de volver de la fuente a traer agua descubriera que se habían llevado parte de sus pequeñas piezas de oro._

_Se acerco a la puerta principal, y cuando fue a abrirla esta se abrió de golpe, casi golpeándole su punto ciego, que gracias a su ojo se había vuelto peor._

_Sam entro como un huracán a la casa, pasando por su lado y depositando la armadura rota en la mesa._

_Como si notara una mirada sobre el, Sam se dio la vuelta, mirando a Dean, escudriñándole con la mirada lentamente, su frente chorreando sangre y su camisa blanca manchada del mismo liquido rojo._

_\- ¿A dónde mierda vas? – le espeto, su expresión aun mas enfadada._

_Dean solo rueda los ojos mientras se da la vuelta a quitarse la chaqueta._

_\- Iba a buscarte. – contesto lo mas tranquilo que podía, el alivio de que Sam estuviera allí quitándole importancia al enfado de este._

_\- ¿Para que? ¿Ahora necesito una niñera? – Ok, algo definitivamente va mal, y ahí va Dean "Ama de casa, esposa, amante a medias" al rescate._

_\- No necesitas niñera Sam, ya eres un hombre crecido. Eres un buen capitán, un buen soldado, responsable por si mismo…sexy y caliente…_

_Y con eso le tiene calmado, como un León domado, y Sam tiene mucho de León. Se deja arrullar por los brazos de Dean mientras le cuenta que Morgan le ha mandado a la mierda luego de que acabara con dos buenos soldados de otro escuadrón, nada mas y nada menos que del hermano de Morgan, el jodido de Beaver. El cual ha amenazado a Jared con matarle a la salida y este se ha retirado del torneo, solo para que Morgan le haya enviado a casa escoltado por dos asesinos de la corte, guerreros brutales que ya no se veían mucho en estos días._

_Al dejar salir todo lo que le preocupaba, Sam se calmo mucho, especialmente por que Dean no hizo ninguna burla durante su charla, solo apoyo su rostro desfigurado por la cicatriz contra el cabello de Sam, quedándose en silencio hasta que ambos se durmieron._  [/I]

Así que si, Dean sabia perfectamente como era Sam cuando se enfadada por el trabajo. Sam esta enfadado, y ahora le tocaba averiguar por que.

\- Nada. – respondió, con voz dura, sin levantar su mirada al ojo bueno de Dean, el menor odiaba esa sensación de que Dean le viera por dentro aun mas profundo que cuando tenia su otro ojo.

\- Claro que pasa algo. – suspiro Dean, acercándose una vez mas a dejar sus labios sobre los de Sam, pero este fue mas brusco al separarse, poniéndose de pie y alejándose de su hermano mayor.

\- Deja de molestar. – gruño, caminando a la sala de estar, que estaba llena de libros, sentándose entre ellos y volviendo a lo que hacia con su armadura como si no hubiese pasado nada.

\- ¿Qué hice mal? – pregunto algo resentido de que Sam le pudiera arrebatar su felicidad con solo su mal humor, era como si toda su vida dependiera de Sam y de lo que pasara en la vida de Sam, desde que era niño, con su padre ladrándole ordenes " _Cuida a Sam" "No dejes a Sam solo" "Vigila a Sam" "Sam" "Sam" "Sam" "Sam" "Sam" "Sam"._

\- Déjame.

\- Sam. – su voz adquirió un tono de reproche.

\- Dije que me dejaras. – pero esta vez se pasa, por que Dean puede tolerarle que sea malcriado, que a veces necesite su espacio, pero Dean es el mayor allí, sean pareja o no.

\- No me hables en ese tono. – le reprende, señalándole con un dedo.

La mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Sam es imperdible, parece un mocoso de esos de la realeza que te ven con asco y incredulidad refrejada en su rostro. Mira a Dean por varios segundos que parecen horas, para después soltar una risa sin emoción, una carcajada seca y odiosa que le toca las pelotas a Dean.

\- ¿O que? ¿Vas a pegarme Dean? – esta siendo un mimado y lo sabe, y no puede evitarlo, pero es solo que en su mente no puede concebir que su hermano lo este tratando como un niño de nuevo, no cuando el, ellos, habían dejado esa faceta atrás.

\- Sam, no vayas por ahí. – el tono de Dean es de advertencia y Sam no puede resistirse a eso, es demasiado bueno molestar a Dean, hacerlo rabiar hasta que se pone morado.

\- ¿Por donde Dean? Eres mi hermano…mi querido hermano mayor. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Ponerme sobre tus rodillas y azotarme? – se ríe.

Se esta riendo bajo la mirada asesina de su hermano, que gracias a dios tiene un solo ojo, claro eso no quiere decir que no le duela que el hermoso rostro de Dean quede desfigurado por esa cicatriz, y de todos sus pensamientos no sabe cual seria mas peligroso decirle en voz alta al testarudo de su hermano. Lo del ojo es una ventaja muy grande que no se le puede dar a otro Winchester, especialmente cuando este solo quiere joderle.

\- Cállate Sam, esto es serio… - gruñe el mayor, alejándose de Sam unos pasos hacia atrás, sus puños apretados a los lados de su cuerpo.

\- Hablo en serio Dean…acaso no quieres… - su boca rozo el oído de su hermano, el del lado izquierdo, donde Dean no podía verle bien por su ojo ciego. –…golpearme…hasta ponerme rojo Dean…entonces me follarias…te follarias mi culo…puedo darte eso Dean….quiero dártelo. – dice, sucio y provocador.

\- Sam… - su voz comienza a temblar, su hermano no puede estar haciéndole esto, su hermano menor, al que cuido con tanto esmero.

\- Házmelo Dean…¿Cuánto mas esperaras…para castigar a tu hermanito por alzarte la voz?…házmelo…lo deseo tanto… - sonríe malicioso, su lengua saliendo de su boca para lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja a Dean, tomándolo en sus dientes y deslizando sus dientes por la delicada piel.

Sam puede escuchar los engranajes detenerse en la mente de su hermano, solo para volverse a activarse segundos después, de manera más ruda y rápida, desesperada. Con un movimiento digno del mejor guerrero Sam es lazando sobre el pequeño sofá de madera y en menos de dos segundo esta sobre las rodillas de su hermano, con su trasero al aire. Es demasiado grande para esto, esta demasiado grande, y tiene que sostenerse del suelo con sus manos y pies, haciendo equilibrio para no irse de bruces contra el suelo.

Dean deja caer su mano con un fuerte golpe que resuena en la habitación, Sam gime y jadea sorprendido por el golpe, es bueno, muy bueno, pero quiere más, quiere mucho mas que esto, especialmente por que los dedos traviesos de Dean acarician sus testículos, recién afeitados por el entrenamiento, provocándole estremecimientos. Todos los celos que le han estado comiendo desde la tarde han desaparecido, convirtiéndose en oscuro deseo de sometimiento, por nada mas y nada menos que su hermano mayor.

Sus nalgas están rojas con solo cuatro azotes de la mano de Dean, quien respira con mas dificultad cada vez que le golpea, ambos están disfrutando esto de manera que ninguno puede siquiera pensar con claridad. Esta duro y sudando, su cuerpo desprendiendo ese olor a sexo que enloquece a Dean, haciéndole golpearle mas duro y mas seguido, su mano callosa raspando la sensible piel.

\- ¡Dean! – grita tensándose cuando recibe una especialmente fuerte. – ¡Golpéame mas! ¡Castígame! – grita Sam en su delirio de placer, quiere que Dean le maltrate, demostrarle que puede hacerle daño a pesar de todas las veces que le ha protegido, a pesar de todo su sentido de hermandad.

Joder, Sam adora como Dean comienza a golpearle mas fuerte en cada nalga y subiendo por sus muslos, dejando toda la piel escaldada y adolorida, seguramente mañana le arderán mas de lo que le arden ahora, seguramente se verán cuando vaya a las duchas publicas a bañarse.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Necesito mas! Mucho mas… - un siseo salió de el cuando Dean abrió sus nalgas, dejando a la vista la rosada entrada que se contraía ansiosa por lo que sea que su hermano mayor planeara hacerle.

\- ¿Necesitas mas? – pregunto Dean dejando caer saliva de sus rosados labios sobre la entrada, viendo como Sam se estremecía cuando el espeso liquido recorrió obsenamente esa parte tan sensible.

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo necesito! – Grito. Su respiración estaba tan jodidamente agitada, que casi se estaba ahogando al no poder respirar muy bien con su pecho sobre las rodillas de su hermano, que parecía no notar nada al estar demasaido concentrado en su culo.

Los dedos traviesos de Dean acariciaron la rosada y brillante, por la saliva, entrada, jugando maliciosamente con Sam al meter solo la punta de su dedo para luego sacarla viendo como este parecía querer succionarle entero. Rozo el conjunto sensible de musculos con dos dedos mojando todo a su alredor con la saliva.

\- Debes estar jodidamente apretado…me pregunto como te sentirás… - murmuro Dean, su dedo por fin metiéndose hasta el primer nudillo con un suave movimiento, deteniéndose para dejar que Sam se relajara y luego siguiendo su camino hasta estar completamente dentro, el calor de las paredes internas de Sam ocasionándole un estremecimiento.

\- Dean…

Los leves gemidos de Sam se escuchaban por las paredes de piedra, dándole a la casa una atmosfera de sala de cortesanas que estaba enloqueciendo poco a poco a Dean, nada le gustaría mas que embadurnar a Samuel de aceite de olivos y ponerlo sobre la cama, solo para admirar ese cuerpo trabajado por los entrenamientos diarios.

Con dos dedos dentro de Sam y esa estrechez cortándole la circulación de estos, Dean esta mas que duro y de Sam ni se diga, el menor Winchester esta frotando su polla contra la rodilla de Dean, Con su torso casi en el suelo solo para encontrar mas fricción en su polla y embestir contra los dedos de Dean que estaban llenos de saliva, el solo pensamiento de ello hacia que sus testículos le dolieran, sumando todo lo que estaba pasando, el con dedos en su culo, ensalivados, y el dueño de ambos, su hermano, su hermano mayor.

Para Dean no era muy diferente, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente cuando sentó a Sam en sus piernas fue las veces que le regañaba por ser un malcriado y le azotaba hasta que Sam ya no podía llorar mas, y ahora…ahora duda que pueda recordar eso con esta vivencia de por medio. La manera que Sam se restriega contra el y se embiste mas contra los dedos que han rozado varias veces un pequeño bulto dentro de Sam, el cual Dean no tenia puta idea de que era pero que cuando lo tomo entre sus dedos vio como su hermano se retorcía aun mas, gritando y soltando lagrimas de placer.

\- ¡Dean! ¡Oh Dios Bendito! – las piernas de Sam se abrieron mas, Dean fascinándose por la manera que se tensaban esos deliciosos músculos de soldado que Sam tenia en sus muslos y brazos.

Dean apretó más y mas ese punto, su propia verga restregándose contra un costado de Sam, humedeciéndole con todo el liquido que salía de ella.

\- Al piso Sam…vas a ser mi hembra ahora y yo tu semental que va a follarte tan fuerte que me sentirás en días…cada paso que des, cada movimiento que hagas te recordara como le suplicaste a tu hermano mayor que te follara Sam… - Sus palabras vinieron con tal calentura que no solo lo puso mas cachondo de lo que estaba, sino que también casi hace que Sam se corra allí mismo.

Haciendo uso de su aguante Winchester, Sam se coloco sobre sus rodillas en el piso, como una animal, sobre sus antebrazos y rodillas, quedando expuesto ante Dean que camino un momento a la cocina y regreso con su cuchillo de caza, ese que guardaba muy bien debajo de la cama de piedra, la venia limpiando con un trapo limpio, puliendo el mango con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Dean… ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto Sam mirándole desconfiado, Dean no podía andar tramando nada bueno con esa sonrisa.

\- Quiero probar mi teoría… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, desatando el nudo de la camisa larga que tenia y lanzando todo al piso sin importante donde cayera. Sus botas llenas de tierras las lanzo a un lado de la sala, apartándolas de Sam que le había lanzado una mirada asesina cuando vio las intenciones de su hermano de dejarlas allí cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Qué teoría? – dejo salir un jadeo cuando su hermano por fin se coloco detrás de el, sus manos callosas acariciando sus costados y llegando a su redondo culo.

\- La teoría de que el cuerpo humano es mas flexible de lo que pareces…tu sabes…dos es mejor que uno.

El solo pensamiento hace que Sam intente rehuir de Dean, pero su hermano mayor hace uso de su fuerza y le retiene, jalándole contra el, su polla quedando entre la piel caliente de Sam.

\- Solo bromeaba pequeño… - susurro pegando su espalda a la de Sam. – No te hare daño…lo prometo.

\- Dean…

\- No lo hare… - Dean separo una de sus manos del piso y acaricio el torso de Sam jugueteando con los pezones de Sam, aunque nunca había hecho esto con un hombre sabia que si sus propios pezones eran sensibles, los de Sam también lo serian, y no se equivocaba.

\- Me gusta eso… - susurro Sam comenzando a restregarse hacia atrás contra Dean que gimió con la fricción.

\- Voy a follarte duro Sammy…enseñarte quien esta al mando aquí…

Sam dio un gemido cuando Dean introdujo tres dedos ensalivados en su estrechez, abriéndolos dentro, estirándole y preparándole para recibirle. Sam solo se acostó sobre el piso, dejando caer su cabeza en el suelo.

De pronto los dedos no están, y algo extraño, un poco frio para ser la polla de Dean comienza a meterse en su entrada.

\- Maldito tramposo… - siseo Sam, abriendo mas las piernas para que el mango del cuchillo entrara mas, la textura extraña de este sumado a la forma que tenia, delgado en la punta y grueso al final. – Dean…

\- ¿te gusta? – pregunto el mayor, su mano libre dándole placer con suaves caricias sobre su hinchada polla.

\- Si…es…extraño…pero se siente bien… - una gota de su propio sudor se cuela en sus labios, que están abiertos debido a los jadeos necesitados que esta dando.

Dean lo mueve de adentro hacia afuera varias veces, acostumbrando a Sam a la intrusión a su cuerpo. Aun no puede creer que le este haciendo a Sam, aun no puede creer como este lo ha pedido, le folla un rato hasta que Sam se queja y le pide que le humedezca.

El mayor se ríe ligeramente mientras saca el mango del cuchillo del culo de Sam.

\- Eso te pasa por no tener un coño… - se burla bajito pero Sam le oye, rehuyéndole a sus manos cuando se acercan a el. – Oh vamos Sammy no te pongas así.

\- Déjame. – gruño, haciendo el ademan de voltearse.

Pero Dean no le deja, para nada, usa una técnica sucia, que funciona obviamente. Dean toma entre sus manos la polla de Sam y la aprieta, haciendo que Sam detenga sus intentos de huirle a Dean y se quede quieto recibiendo las caricias. Dean le masturba como si quisiera ordeñarle, jalando su polla lo mejor que puede por la situación.

\- Dean… - jadeo el menor, cayendo sobre sus antebrazos de nuevo.

\- Shhh… - sus labios rozan la piel caliente del centro de la espalda de Sam, su lengua dejando trazos de saliva por donde alcanza. – No te enfades Sammy…

\- No soy una mujer… - responde con reproche, los celos volviendo poco a poco a su conciencia, como si con ese comentario Dean estuviera implicando que había tenido sexo con una femina recientemente.

\- Lo se… creo que mi mano es consiente de ello.

El comentario de Dean hace que un rubor adorne las mejillas de Sam. No hay mejor forma de demostrarle que no es una mujer acariciándole como Dean le acaricia ahora, jalándole la polla y besando el final de su espalda y el comienzo de su trasero, su lengua lamiendo la abertura de su trasero.

\- ¡Dean…hazlo de nuevo! – pidió cuando la lengua de su hermano rozo su entrada sin vergüenza. Era tan jodidamente erótico lo que le hacia, pero nada le hubiese preparado para lo que paso.

La mano en su polla desapareció para tomar su nalga izquierda mientras la otra mano tomaba la derecha, abriendo su culo casi de forma imposible.

\- Mantenlas así con tus manos, quiero verte todo… - la orden en la voz de su hermano le hizo dar un gemido bajito antes de obedecer.

Dean vio con fascinación como Sam se abría para el, lo que el había imaginado de el y Sam haciendo esto no era la mitad de erótico de lo que era vivirlo. Acaricio con ambos dedos índices la entrada rosada y húmeda con un poco de saliva antes de meter uno, tomando parte del sudor de la espalda de Sam y utilizándolo para lubricar el otro dedo antes de meterlo también. Embistió con ambas manos dentro de ese culo que tanto le estaba provocando.

Cuando Sam menos se lo esperaba, Dean jalo los dedos hacia los dedos, forzando la entrada a abrirse.

\- Dean…eso…es raro… - siseo Sam, antes de gritar y estremecerse, sus manos casi abandonando su lugar, cuando la lengua de Dean lamio los bordes de la entrada, humedeciéndolos. – Oh…dios…Dean…ahh…

El aludido sonrió malicioso probando el sabor prohibido de Sam, su lengua follandole con embestidas rápidas y certeras que hacían al menos temblar y gritar.

\- Esto es solo el principio Sam…solo el principio… - es una advertencia y Sam lo sabe, pero aun así gime cuando Dean escupe allí dentro, depositando su saliva en su entrada. – Es una buena manera de humedecerte… - volvió a escupirle de nuevo y luego dio un lametazo a los testículos de Sam que hizo que este chillara.

\- ¡Dean!...esas cosas se dicen…no puedes…

\- ¿No puedo que? – pregunto malicioso, sus labios apoderándose de uno de los testículos de Sam. – Me entregaste tu cuerpo Sam…puedo hacerte todo…

\- Pero…deja de provocarme Dean…voy a…tener un orgasmo y quiero…

\- Venirte con mi polla dentro… - sonrió, ganándose un gemido alto de Sam.

Dean aparto las manos de Sam y le obligo a apoyarse en sus antebrazos de nuevo, posicionándose de tras de este y sin perder nada de tiempo, por que su hinchada polla no se lo iba a permitir se introdujo en Sam, justo hasta la mitad, y solo por que Sam le estrangulo la polla tan fuerte que casi le hace venirse.

\- Sam…relájate o tendrás mi semilla en ti antes de lo debido…

\- ¿Tu semilla? – pregunto Sam, en un momento de distracción de su hermano terminando de meterse dentro a Dean.

Los gemidos se vuelven mas alto y mas seguidos, y Dean quiere bromear con que Sam es toda una puta en la cama como lo había imaginado pero el también esta haciendo sonidos con cada embestida, con su sudor cayendo sobre el cuello de Sam y el cabello de Sam haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello. Solo así se da cuenta de que tiene a Sam sobre las rodillas y derecho, follandole en esa posición sentada, tocando ese punto en Sam que hace al pequeño gritar y apretarle.

\- Dean…Dean…

El orgasmo es casi secundario, y no puede creer que se corra primero que Sam, pero no le importa mucho por que lo hace dentro de este, profundo en su culo. Sam no tarda en esparcir el semen por todo el piso de piedra, que le ha dañado las rodillas hasta dejarlas rojas, pero no le importa por que se siente como en una nube, mareado por la sensación.

\- Cama…ahora…

\- Si…

Se arrastran hasta la cama, dejándose caer en ella y metiéndose debajo de las miles de sabana que Sam usa para dormí, se duermen abrazados con la luna vigilándoles.

\- Te digo Elliot. No voy a venderte nada hasta que no este listo. – la voz de Dean le sorprende un poco, esas no son horas de llegar a casa para su hermano, es demasiado temprano.

Sam se pone de pie en la sala y se asoma a la puerta, viendo a Dean caminar con Elliot a su lado, intenta no pensar en lo cerca que caminan el uno del otro, no quiere darle otro espectáculo de celos a Dean, aunque este ni sepa, quizás intuya, que la rabieta que termino en su primera vez haciéndolo fuera por celos.

\- Oh Vamos Dean, las uvas de esos viñedos tuyos ya están grandes…solo quiero asegurarme que no se la venderás al bastardo de Aldis. – la voz de Elliot siempre va adornada con ese fuerte acento tunez que no se le ha quitado todos esos años.

\- Te venderé una parte. – termina Dean cediendo mientras rueda su ojos bueno, el cual se fija en Sam. – Hey Sammy. – sonríe grande, acercándose a el y acariciándole la mano suavemente. – Elliot ya se iba.

\- Bastardo. Nos vemos luego, un placer verte Sam. – saluda antes de marcharse con paso lento.

\- ¿Por qué te ha acompañado? – pregunta Sam de sopetón.

Dean le mira un momento antes de dar un suspiro de frustración.

\- Por seguridad, Aldis le esta esperando en la colina y Elliot me ha acompañado aquí…eres soldado dedúcelo. – Dean se separa de Sam, dirigiéndose a la salida de nuevo.

\- ¿Es por lo de los asesinatos? Dean solo atacan a mujeres… - Sam un suspiro mientras le sigue, no sin antes asegurar la puerta de la casa y la reja de metal tras el. – No es nada del otro mundo, le atraparemos.

\- ¿Cuándo? Dime cuando.

\- Cuando le capturemos.

Dean da un bufido incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Sam le alcanza tan rápido que toma a Dean desprevenido.

\- No me empujes. – le gruñe empujándole hacia atrás.

\- No te empuje, solo quiero saber a que vino ese comentario.

\- A nada. No vino a nada. – Dean le mira un momento, con expresión en blanco, justo como odia que haga.

\- Son tus amigos ¿cierto?, ellos son quienes te llenan la cabeza de mierda pura…diciéndote que no somos buenos en lo que hacemos y todo eso.

\- ¿Lo son Sam? ¿Acaso lo son?, por si no recuerdas maldito mocoso cuando casi me muero calcinado ningún soldado acudió en mi ayuda, ningún soldado me ayudo a nada, ni siquiera uno y estaba a metros de la casa. ¿Crees que puedes decirme que confié en soldados? – eso es un golpe bajo para Sam, pero Dean esta muy equivocado si cree que se va a quedar callado.

\- Puedes confiar en mi.

Dean le ve un momento, a los ojos, Sam sintiendo mas que nunca que el ojo ciego de su hermano puede ver claramente, roto y gris como esta. Dean no dice nada, solo se da la vuelta y sigue caminando al huerto que no queda muy lejos de allí, donde están construyendo la que será su nueva casa.

El camino esta un poco desnivelado y se tropieza un poco, no esta prestando mucha atención a nada, y le importa una mierda si Sam va detrás de el viendo como se tropieza con todo.

Llegan al viñedo que ya esta casi listo para cosechar, Sam ha tenido unos días libres que ha usado para terminar de reforzar la cerca de madera que resguarda las tiernas uvas. Ya casi parece un viñedo de Toscana, y Sam sonríe con el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Dean.

\- Nunca me lo has dicho… - las palabras se salen de sus labios antes de que pueda capturarlas, mirando a Dean con un poco de reproche mientras este acomoda las cestas para la cosecha en la entrada del pequeño almacén.

Dean se gira a verle, su mirada verde perdida en algún punto del rostro de Sam.

\- Te dije que fue en una pelea de taberna. – contesta con voz ronca.

\- Pensé que había asumido que sabia que era mentira.

\- No, no lo hice.

\- ¿Entonces? – pregunta cuando ve que su hermano regresa a su tarea, y parece no tener intención de contestarle. – Dean.

\- Fueron soldados.

Eso es como un jarrón de agua fría para Sam, que le mira con la mirada vidriosa por las lagrimas que humedecen sus ojos.

\- ¿Soldados?

\- Después del infierno…fui a pedirles ayuda… - Dean dejo caer las cestas y se sentó sobre la roca que servía de silla. – Papa siempre dijo que no lo hiciera…que no pidiera ayuda a esos bastardos…que todos eran iguales, escorias, basuras inmundas…

\- Nunca me lo dijo… - contesto Sam dando un suspiro.

\- Lo se…

\- ¿Qué paso? – cuestiono refiriéndose al suceso del ojo.

\- Se rieron…por minutos bajo mi mirada, le golpee y luego su compañero me hizo esto…

\- Oh por dios…esos bastardos…

\- Los mate Sam…

Es una confesión dura, para alguien como Dean, no es que se culpe por sus muertes, para nada, pero no es algo que quiere decirle a su hermano, no es algo que deba decirle a su hermano.

\- Dean…hiciste lo que pensaste mejor…

\- Sam…

\- Shh…esta bien…esta bien.

Se besan lento y cariñoso, como a Dean le gusta hacerlo aunque no lo diga en voz alta, Sam se come la boca de Dean poco a poco, saboreando el sabor de su hermano en sus labios, abriéndole con su lengua la boca para después comenzar esa batalla que Dean se deja ganar, por que quiere que Sam le cuide, quiere sentirse protegido.

Llegan a casa al anochecer, Sam con su espada a la cintura y Dean con jugo de uvas en un canope de cerámica. Caminan lento por la vacía calle, sin temerle a la oscuridad que les rodea.

\- Oh joder no de nuevo…

Dean se asoma por la puerta de la nueva cocina, viendo como Sam pelea para ponerse la armadura encima de nuevo.

\- ¿nunca pararas cierto? No voy a construir otra cama de madera como sigas así.

\- ¡Es nueva! ¡Me la dieron hace dos semanas y ya no me sirve! ¡Es totalmente injusto! – luce desesperado, y su desesperación arranca una risita de los labios de Dean. – Vamos, no seas malo ayúdame.

\- ¿Vas a apretarte allí? – se ríe Dean dejando la taza de café en la mesa y caminando hacia Sam.

\- Hombre, metiste tu polla y el mango de tu cuchillo en mi culo a la vez…creo que puedo manejar esto. – sus mejillas se sonrojan adorablemente y provocan a Dean para que las lama juguetón como siempre.

\- Ven deja ayudarte…

\- Dean…

\- ¿Mmmm?

\- Te amo.

Dean rueda los ojos.

\- Escoges unos momentos Sam…

\- Intento ser romántico.

\- Ya esta. – señala cuando por fin ha logrado cerrar la armadura. – Demuéstramelo cuando llegues a casa.

\- Esta bien…

\- Hoy voy a salir con Lisa. – Dean se muerde las mejillas por dentro para no reírse, viendo como el cerebro de Sam comienza a hervir dentro, lleno de celos seguramente. – Solo bromeaba tonto… - sus manos le acarician los costados con delicadeza, una que Dean pocas veces tiene con alguien que no sea Sam. – También te amo.

FIN.


End file.
